Ages of Anticipation: Book 3 Convergence
by Corianin
Summary: With everything starting to happen in Forks, Bella and her companions, family and friends alike, must be ready to face anything. But how does one prepare for what one does not know?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is just rolling along in my head now, quite nicely. EPBs are back on board. I've had my infusion of chocolate and coffee. And so I give you the start of the next Book. Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing in her recent days made Bella as happy as walking in her own front door.

"Really, Dad, do you think Carlisle would dare release me from the hospital if I wasn't okay?" She raised an eyebrow at her father, who was doing his best to hover without seeming to, and he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I know. Give me a break – there's been too much weird stuff lately." He trailed off, turning around to hang up his hat.

"Don't I know it," she murmured under her breath. ~If he only knew...he'd never let me out of the house again, probably.~

"What?" he asked distractedly, placing his gun belt on the hook with his hat.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower. I smell like hospital. Again." His chuckle accompanied her up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she grabbed her robe and towels and headed into the bathroom. The hot water felt like heaven, and though it wasn't as decadent as the accommodations at Chateau Cullen, it was perfect. Her soap – a gift from Esme, something sinfully decadent, obviously imported, outrageously yummy-scented, and probably costing more than she could spend in a month – was like a balm, a soothing caress, washing away the smell of antiseptic and the feel of surgical tape. For a long while she simply stood under the spray, enjoying the percussive rhythm of the water as it rinsed over her. She refused to think of anything but how good it felt. All of the crap in the outside world would still be there when she was done – it was not allowed to intrude on her right now. Still, though she finished her washing and shaving fairly quickly, she didn't bother to turn off the water until it had gone cold, choosing instead to enjoy the chilly droplets as they traced paths on her skin. Eventually, though, she had to get out and face everything that was awaiting her. Tonight, that was Charlie, and his offhanded remark earlier about 'maybe you should stay closer to home for a while, just until things calm down a bit.'

She'd wrapped her hair in a towel and bundled up in her fluffy robe – another gift – and stepped out in the hallway, intending to go straight to her room to get dressed, but voices from downstairs stopped her. Without even thinking about it, she started down the steps, sure she couldn't be hearing what she thought she was, only to have herself proven wrong as she walked into the main room and found Caralla sitting in her father's reading chair, looking completely at home with herself, while Charlie sat – a bemused expression on his face – a few feet away on the couch.

"Bella – you look so much more alive, my dear," the stunning vampire said, relief in her voice.

"Caralla – what brings you here?" She couldn't think of a single reason for the Ancient One to be in her livingroom, chatting with her father and...wait, was she drinking a beer? Sure enough, Caralla drained the last few swallows in the bottle before standing up to greet Bella with a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw her father watching, looking slightly dazzled and very confused.

"I came to make sure you were okay – I didn't have much of a chance to catch up with you while you were in the hospital. That blasted obnoxious physician of yours set such strict visiting hours."

"Doctor Cullen is an amazing doctor," Charlie spoke up from behind them, offering with a gesture to throw away the vampiress' empty bottle, earning him a smile and a soft 'thank you'. "We're lucky to have him around." Caralla laughed gently at the obvious rebuke, and Bella chuckled as well.

"It's okay, Dad. Caralla is an...old friend of Carlisle's," Bella explained, hoping he didn't catch her pause.

"Really?" he asked, coming back into the room to stand by the wall, obviously trying to mask his cop's questioning nature with a nonchalant attitude. Bella struggled not to roll her eyes. Caralla apparently took pity on him, answering easily.

"Actually, Esme and I go back farther – we met in London when she was visiting friends, and I was going to school. We hit it off immediately, became the best of friends, and when she got married I was her maid of honor. In fact, it was at my soiree that she and Carlisle met...he was the friend of a guest, and they just clicked. I couldn't have been happier for them. I've known them for years...such a wonderful couple."

"London? You don't have a British accent. I can't place your accent, actually," he said, not quite at ease but obviously wanting to believe her. Bella knew somehow without a doubt that when her father checked up on Caralla's story – as he was certain to do, because that's just how her father worked – it would verify perfectly.

"I guess I have an accent from everywhere. I love to travel, and I go wherever the wind takes me. Recently it's been Greece – I have a cousin that has a villa there, and I've been staying with her for a few months."

"So how do you know my Bella?" The gloves were off, Bella could sense, and though she had no doubt about the woman's ability to spin a story, this part needed to come from her...mostly so she could be sure of the details she was agreeing to.

"Caralla and her cousin were in Long Beach when I went with the Cullens. We met them at this cute little restaurant and we all spent the day shopping." She rolled her eyes blatantly. "Which was a nightmare."

"Oh, come on, honey, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Bella turned her eyes to the gorgeous woman beside her, snorting with exasperation.

"Between you and Alice...I don't know how I get dragged to these things. I should have hung out with the guys and gone to the movies, but no, 'girl's day out' was what I got roped into." She turned to her father, seeing that he was trusting her story. "You've heard my tales of Alice and her shopping sprees? Imagine two of her." His wince and head shake was all she needed to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Anyway, I came in to town to have Esme look over the designs for a wonderful little cottage I've bought in Montana. I'm trying to talk her into visiting me for a couple weeks and helping me decorate it, since I have the color sense of a blind squirrel." Bella laughed, knowing nothing could be further from the truth, but it made a good reason for her to be here.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have many problems convincing her. Getting her to let you have any say at all might be a little more difficult." The two laughed together, and Bella saw the last of Charlie's tension drain away as he realized that this amazingly jaw-dropping woman truly did care about his daughter and about the Cullens.

"Would you like another beer?" he asked, and Bella was going to make an excuse for her, but once more the immortal surprised her.

"I'd love one, actually. Esme doesn't like to allow alcohol in the house except on special occasions, and that's usually just champagne. Sometimes though, nothing hits the spot like a nice cold beer." Agreeing with a nod, he disappeared into the kitchen again, shouting over his shoulder that she should make herself at home. Bella just stared, causing Caralla to chuckle.

"Go get dressed, honey. Remember, I'm supposedly here to catch up with you." A gentle push had Bella heading up the stairs before she even really realized she was going, and she was in her bedroom before she wondered if that had been her unconscious doing or Caralla's influence. Still, she jumped into a comfy pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, slipped on some thick socks, and wandered back downstairs, grabbing a glass of milk from the kitchen before heading in to plop down on the couch. This time, her father was in his chair, so she was sitting right beside Caralla, who wasted no time in leaning over and scrutinizing Bella's still-purple forehead.

"Very colorful, my dear," she said wryly. "But hasn't anyone told you that it's better to get out of the path of large objects flying at your skull?" From his chair, Charlie snorted.

"Bella is a little...accident-prone," he muttered, taking a drink.

"So I've heard," Caralla drawled, swallowing a swig of her own beer. Bella bristled playfully at the apparent commiseration between the two adults.

"I'm sitting right here, y'know," she muttered, causing them both to laugh.

"Seriously, though, Bella, I've heard there's been a lot of things happening lately. How are you doing, really?" Charlie apparently forgotten for the moment, Caralla turned her attention fully towards the girl beside her, who shrugged, keeping up appearances.

"It's been crazy, really. I spent a lot of time with Edward and the rest of them this summer, and then before I knew it school had started again. This explosion...it scared everyone."

"I can imagine. Alice mentioned a new girl in school – said she's really nice but kind of shy."

"Yeah, her name is Lili. She's pretty, but quiet. Then again, Jess kind of dragged her to eat with all of us and, well..." Caralla chuckled, understanding.

"I can imagine how that went, with Alice chattering a mile a minute and Edward and Jasper being...well, themselves, all quiet and mysterious," she said with a smile.

"It's not so bad. The guys have lightened up a lot now that they don't have to be the balance for Emmett's exuberance. In fact, last week they staged a mock sporkfight in the cafeteria. It was quite entertaining."

"A sporkfight?" Charlie chimed in. Bella nodded.

"We were talking about chivalry or honor or something – I forget what now – and the next thing any of us knew, those two clowns were fencing, one with a spork and one with a pencil. They had the whole cafeteria in stitches. And then they just sat back down and started talking again like nothing had happened." Bella shook her head, Charlie and Caralla both chuckling.

"That had to be something to see, what with Jasper having taken all those fencing classes when he was younger." Bella looked over at their guest, eyes wide. "Oh, they never told you that?"

"No, not really," Bella said, catching the little twinkle in Caralla's eye and understanding her plan, that she was fabricating a past for the family that would make it that much more obvious to Charlie that she really was who she said she was. ~She's good,~ Bella thought as Caralla explained.

"They'd adopted Edward and Alice first, when they were very young, not much more than toddlers, really. Emmett was next, and then Rosie and Jasper, but those two were a little older, with Rosie being about ten or so. I guess they'd come from some really bad circumstances – I never brought it up. At any rate, Rosie seemed determined that no one would see her as a girlie-girl – went out of her way to play with the boys and took an immediate liking to tinkering with cars. Jasper, on the other hand, was so painfully shy and introverted, he wouldn't talk to anyone except Rosie, Carlisle, and Esme. In an effort to get him acclimatized to people, they offered to enroll him in an extracurricular activity of his choice, within reason. He chose fencing...as far as I know he didn't have a reason, but it was his choice. He was good, too – damn near made regional champion. But then he broke his wrist, and never really got back into it. I remember watching him, though, practicing with his foil in their backyard – such a serious look on suck a little boy. I often thought it was a true shame he dropped it, but by that time they were moving again, and...well, such is life." Bella, so caught up in the story, forgot for a moment that it was fabricated.

"How did he break his wrist?" Caralla laughed out loud.

"He and Emmett and Rosie were climbing a tree, pretending to be wild animals after the Fearless Archaeologist Alice, and he slipped and fell. It wasn't a bad break, and Carlisle set it then and there, but he still backed out of the competition." A yawn from the chair caught Bella's attention, and she looked over at Charlie.

"Dad, you're beat. Why don't you get some sleep? I can show Caralla out when she's ready to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stifling another yawn. Bella stood up and took the empty bottle from him, pulling him to his feet with her other hand.

"Go. You've been working too hard lately. You need some rest." A gentle push had him heading for the stairs. He stopped and looked at Caralla.

"I apologize for this -" She stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"It's perfectly fine. Carlisle mentions how diligent you are at your job – you should do as your daughter says and get some sleep. It's been very nice talking with you tonight." Bella heard the hint of a purr entering Caralla's voice and discreetly elbowed the woman in the side. Charlie blinked a couple of times, that tiny burst of Caralla's power enough to throw the tired man for a spin, but Bella walked up and gave him a hug.

"Get to bed, Dad. You've got to be at the station early tomorrow, remember?" He yawned again and nodded.

"It's been very nice to meet you, Caralla...you know, I never did get your last name?"

"Vasiliou," she murmured.

"Pretty. Unusual, though." Bella could tell he was half asleep already – he was never this talkative around women.

"An old name, from an old family," Caralla responded. "Sleep well." He nodded and climbed the stairs, leaving the two females standing below. Bella waited for the telltale click of his door, and knew he'd be asleep in seconds.

"Do you want to sit back down?" she asked. Caralla smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Let's sit outside. It's a beautiful night. And I'd rather not bring up these subjects inside your home. You need a place to escape to sometimes." Bella nodded, not really understanding, but following anyway. They each grabbed a kitchen chair and wandered out to sit under the overhand, silently watching the rain fall for a few moments. Bella suddenly giggled.

"Something funny?" her companion murmured. Bella shook her head and replied.

"Just thinking that as bad as that beer tasted going down, it's going to taste even worse coming back up." Caralla just grinned.

"Now, why would it do that? I didn't drink it just to waste it." Bella stopped laughing, gobsmacked.

"But...Edward and...they said you guys can't actually ingest food and drink..?" The enigmatic beauty beside her kept smiling.

"They can't. But then, I'm not exactly like most of our kind." Bella just stared, and Caralla sighed. "I think it's about time I tell you more about myself, yourself, the Cullens, the Celestials, everything – but regardless of how alert you think you are, you're going to be getting tired in a few minutes and you need to be fully functioning mentally when I start my explanations. Now, since Charlie will likely be more protective of you for a while, might I suggest coming straight home after school? Bring Edward, or your other friends, if you want company, but if he sees you taking his caution to heart for the next few days he'll be more likely to permit you to stay the weekend at the Cullen's house. Saturday, you and I will sit down and have our chat, and then Sunday you can invite Angela and Jessica and Jacob over, and we will all talk." Bella listened to all this with a slight dazed agreement that she knew was nothing of the vampire's doing, but rather her own exhaustion. Without another word, Caralla pulled her to her feet and helped to take the chairs inside. But when Bella made as though to walk her to the door, Caralla stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm. Puzzled, Bella looked at the immortal, who simply raised an eyebrow, her smile comforting.

"I've heard you're accustomed to a cold pillow these days. I thought I'd stay with you until Edward gets here in a few hours."

"I...okay," Bella said, deciding not to argue. As odd as it seemed to have the vampiress offer - kind of like having a goddess offer to wash your laundry, she thought with a disjointed chuckle - truth be told she really didn't know if she could get any rest if she fell asleep alone. A few moments later and the two of them were laying in her bed, one sleeping like the dead and the other watching over her, guarding her sleep from the things that most definitely were capable of going bump in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_...smooth sheets against her breasts, stomach, cheek, as she lay face-down on them...fingers, stroking gently, lightly...coaxing her legs apart to trace teasingly over the heated slit between...soft breath against the nape of her next as her legs were spread wider...taut fabric at her waist, wrists, then ankles, pinning her down...and still the fingers, rubbing and stroking and pinching just hard enough to make her moan...just as her hips began to shift to meet those fingers, wanting more, deeper, harder, all touch vanished but the material holding her captive...she moaned louder, helplessly, needing that touch, that caress...a scream of pleasure ripped from her lips as his hard cock breached her slick walls in one sudden thrust...tied down, unable to move, to do anything but enjoy as the friction of his constant thrusting drove her nearly insane...her swollen, aching depths grasping the invader as it pistoned in and out, drawing gasps and cries from her throat with every stretching plunge...the unbearable rasping against the sensitive tissues as it withdrew...she couldn't be quiet even had she tried – yet he was being silent enough for the both of them...again and again, never slowing, never stopping...she convulsed in climax, her keening cries muffled as she thrashed her head into the bedding...he shifted his angle just slightly, so that every thrust slammed her into her mattress, yet he said nothing, did nothing but continue to take her, using her captive form for his own pleasure...without warning, he yanked himself completely out of her, wringing a whine from her as she struggled to regain his interest...yet nothing, nothing, no touches, no caresses...she was so close, so damned close to her peak, and he stopped...desperate tears came to her eyes as she felt the bindings holding her loosen, and she was rolled over, opening her eyes to see..._

...Edward, a wicked grin on his face, as he lifted her ankles onto his shoulders and leaned down, bending her nearly double as he plowed back into her, and the scream she let out as her orgasm raced through her veins was captured by his lips as they plundered her own, only releasing her when she needed to breathe again. His expression was victorious – and wildly excited – as he reached up to hold her arms above her head with one hand, using the other to tweak her throbbing nipples.

"God, Edward, yes!" she whimpered, her head tossing back and forth in rapture, her hips arching as best they could to take him deeper, to wordlessly beg him for more. But it seemed her begging was unnecessary, as in the next moment he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"My beautiful Bella, I'm not even close to being done with you yet, so just lay here and take it all like a good girl."

In shock, she could only stare at her incredible lover as he growled playfully at her and stepped up the pace and ferocity of his movements, and she had a brief moment of fear that her bed would collapse before he let go of her hands and pinched both nipples simultaneously.

"Edward!" she cried, nearly sobbing in ecstasy. She tried to reach for him only to find that in her distraction he had re-bound her wrists and she was unable to move them. He smiled as she realized her predicament and moved his hands along her quivering legs to her ankles, spreading them father apart, giving him more room to plunge into her tight, swollen cunt. Soon her sounds completely lacked coherency, save for the occasional gasp of his name or prayer to some deity or other. Eventually, even those gave way to moans and pleas – though not even Bella could be sure what she was asking for.

"I must admit," he murmured, timing his words with his motions, "I do like hearing you beg. In fact, I think I want to hear more. Beg me to come for you, Bella."

"Please..." she panted, even as she shuddered in rapture, tightening around his cock as he fucked her through her quaking.

"I can't hear you, Bella," he crooned.

"Please, Edward!" she squealed.

"Please, what?"

"Please, come for me!" she managed to get out, though only barely. But it seemed he was in a devilish mood.

"Please, what? I couldn't quite make that out."

"PleeeEEEIEE!" she yelped as he twisted her hips slightly and drove deep, his thrusting almost violent as he neared his own release.

"Bella..." he groaned, and she closed her eyes, managing to gather the voice for one last cry.

"Please...Ed...Edward, come...for me, come...come in me, please!" His snarl of triumph paired easily with her own breathless vocalizations as he slammed forward, holding himself deep within her while he emptied what felt to Bella to be gallons of his own essence into her aching depths, releasing her ankles and letting her legs fall limp to the bed while he braced himself gently above her, peppering her face and neck with loving kisses. It was a long while before she was able to respond in kind, even weakly, and even longer still before she opened her eyes to see him gazing back at her with such wonder, such unadulterated amazement that her breath caught.

"Well," she whispered. "That was a hell of a way to wake up."

"So...you're not angry?" he asked, caution in his tone. She goggled at him.

"Why on EARTH would I be angry? That was...amazing," she said quietly, feeling him jump slightly as her still-recovering inner muscles spasmed around his still-turgid prick buried to the hilt within her. He groaned and touched his forehead to hers.

"I...well, I wasn't sure. I mean, I know you enjoy being...well, taken, but this was..." She shushed him with a loving touch of her lips.

"Edward, I love you. And nothing you could do could ever keep me from that. And yes, I'll admit, there's something thrilling and insanely hot about being helpless, especially as I know you would never deliberately hurt me."

"So you enjoyed yourself?" he asked with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Just in case the numerous orgasms weren't enough of an explanation...yes, my wonderful love, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"Good," he replied, a grin lighting up his expression. "Because...I kind of liked that, too." Bella grinned back and raised one leg over to drape it around his hip. In response, he let his cool fingers trail their way from her knee to her hip until they rested on her waist. At the same time he shifted slightly, a small thrust that had her draw in a sharp breath and wrap her other leg up to draw him closer.

"There's just...one little, teensy thing..." she said, putting a hesitant quaver to her voice and watching as his eyes grew round with worry.

"What?" he asked, startled. She tried to hide a smile, but it began to slip out anyway.

"Could you untie my wrists? I'd like to be able to touch you this time around."

His grin was wicked and his fingers were quick, and Bella spared no more thoughts to anything but enjoying her morning.

* * *

"Why is he coming here?" Rosalie asked no one in particular, because the only person that might have an idea as to the purpose of the uncertain-looking werewolf crossing almost gingerly into the Cullen's backyard was currently occupied at his girlfriend's house. Ever the hostess, Esme opened the back patio door just as Jacob reached the stairs.

"Jacob! What a surprise! Care to come in? I have a meatloaf about to come out of the oven." She wrapped one hand around his upper arm and guided the wide-eyed teen into the kitchen that he'd only been in once before, settling him in a chair at the side of the table with a glass of fruit punch and an empty plate before turning to the stove.

"Um, hi, um, thanks, er - Mrs Cullen – is...well, is Bella around?"

"Just Esme, please – I hate formalities when they're not needed." She spun around to place a meat plate of perfectly sliced meatloaf on the table before him, along with a cream-drenched broccoli pasta casserole, and then sat down at the end of the table kitty-cornered from him. "Well, help yourself," she said with a grin, leaning one elbow on the table and resting her hand in her palm. Jacob sat there for a moment, staring at her as if wondering how on earth things got out of his control so fast.

"He looks like a confused little puppy!" Rosalie whispered from the other room, and Esme rolled her eyes inwardly and hoped her guest didn't hear her daughter. Apparently not, since he smiled uncertainly and began to dip out some food. Esme decided she should take some pity on him – after all, it wasn't his fault they caught his scent before he'd even left the forest and thus were able to watch his cautious approach.

"Bella's at her house today. She told Charlie she'd stay close for a few days, what with everything going on lately. She was really upset that the explosion at the school kept us from meeting you at the rock." She grinned at the expression of pure enjoyment on his face as he chewed and swallowed, and it seemed to relax him a little.

"This is really good, Mrs – Esme, I mean." He took another bite, obviously gathering his thoughts. "Thank you. And I wanted to run by the hospital to see if Bella was okay, but – well, Charlie said it was nothing major and that..." He swallowed harder than perhaps was necessary, but gamely continued on. "That he'd feel safer if all of us minors stayed near the rez for a few days and that Bella would call me when she got home."

"She didn't call?" Esme wondered out loud. "That's not like her." He washed down a bite with some juice before speaking again.

"Well, she did, but I was...out on patrol," he said with a significant glance. "And then I figured this morning...well, she's been spending so much time here and...the three of us were supposed to talk but...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..." She reached out and gently placed her hand over his.

"Jacob, don't worry. You're not intruding. You're welcome here."

"Because Bella trusts me?" he asked with a snort. She shook her head slightly.

"Because I trust you. My husband trusts you. And because you are a good person, Jacob." His eyes were wide with what she thought was shock, and she was about to reassure him when a voice behind her spoke up.

"So you're Jacob. So glad to finally meet you – Bella speaks highly of you." Suddenly hearing Caralla's voice, Esme understood the starstruck look on the young man's face, and couldn't help her own smile as she made introductions.

"Ah, yes. Caralla, you already know who this is. Jacob, this is Caralla...an old friend of all of ours."

"How old?" he asked, voice far steadier in the Ancient One's presence than Esme would have thought possible. She could hear her friend smile.

"Very," Caralla responded wryly. To Esme's delight, the young werewolf laughed.

"Well, you look great, so you're either a bloodsucker like them or you've got an amazing plastic surgeon." As soon as the words left his mouth it was obvious that he wished he could un-say them, and his face flushed with mortification. Caralla, on the other hand, laughed delightedly.

"Oh, I like you, young one," she said, gracefully dropping into a chair across from him. "Esme, can we keep him?" Esme watched as his face went from embarrassed to apprehensive in the space of a blink, and she patted his hand, watching his expression though she spoke to the other woman.

"I don't think so, Caralla," she said calmly. "Jacob belongs very much to himself." He shot her a grateful look and pushed his now-clean plate aside. She could see him gathering his courage, but it didn't take very long and soon he was looking back at her.

"So, since we were going to talk a couple days ago, why don't we talk now? I mean, I'm here, you're here, and since you've fed me such a nice lunch I'll bet you're not going to try and eat me." He risked a glance at Caralla, who simply grinned impishly and leaned back to cross one leg over the other, pushing her curtains of hair back behind her shoulder. With a blink he returned his attention fully to the doctor's wife, who nodded eagerly.

"If you're comfortable talking to me without Bella being around..." she said, offering him the choice. He shrugged.

"Well, I guess right now we kind of have to trust each other. So..." There was a bit of awkward silence as they regarded each other, and then Esme began to chuckle.

"This is silly. Both of us unsure as newborn colts." He laughed quietly as well, and Esme decided that the time for actual conversation had arrived.

"Jacob, something big is building. Now, I have some thoughts, and I know from Bella that you've had some...experiences lately regarding a...well, a new person. I believe all of this is connected. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to hear about the girl you've seen." He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "I promise, I'll answer your questions, tell you everything I know if you want, but let me settle my own thoughts first, if that's okay?" He looked at her for a while as though to gauge her sincerity, then leaned back in his chair and – with a peripheral glance at Caralla – started to talk.

"A couple weeks ago, I got a really odd feeling while I was working in my garage. It felt like I was being watched..." Esme sat and listened quietly, never speaking, as the solemn-eyed teen shared his few experiences with the girl who had him so flustered. When he reached the part about seeing this newcomer turn into a white wolf he paused. Both women at the table sat up a little straighter at his description, though neither said anything, so he continued.

"That was really the last I saw of her. But I can't...I mean, I've tried...she..." He trailed off, apparently realizing that he was talking to two females, both of them older than he, and his cheeks slowly pinkened.

"You can't stop thinking of her. She's invaded your mind, your thoughts. You could pick her scent from a gathering of thousands, of tens of thousands, instantly. Every other woman pales in comparison – you find yourself pitting their beauty, their essence against hers and it fails every time. You feel as though if you don't join with her a part of your soul will slip away and die. You would protect her at all costs." Caralla's voice had lost all edge of teasing or play now, and seemed to Esme to resonate with wisdom of millennia. It did, she supposed. And she could see that it struck a chord with her guest. Far from scoffing or arguing, in his she could see a calm acceptance, agreement, tempered with a lingering uncertainty. When he whispered, she could feel his heart beat.

"I don't even know her name."

"She calls herself Lili." His head snapped up at that and he regarded the older immortal with what looked curiously like hope in his eyes.

"Lili?" he said carefully, tasting the sound. Caralla nodded.

"I saw her briefly, for seconds at most. But there is something you need to know. However," she turned to Esme. "I Bella and Edward and the others here. This will be a fairly long story, and I'd like to only have to tell it once. Alice?" she said towards the living room, and Jacob blinked in mild surprise when the pixie-like immortal bounced into the room.

"Yes, Caralla?"

"I have a job for you, but first – Esme, call Charlie. Tell him that you and Carlisle are having a barbeque in honor of my visit, and ask if he'd mind if we sent Edward to pick up Bella. Tell him you know she'd given him her word to stick close their house, but that the entire family will be here and we'll have her home at a decent hour. With leftovers," she added with a smile and received Esme's answering one in return as the Cullen matriarch pulled out her cell phone and stepped out onto the patio, already dialing. Next she addressed Alice.

"Alice, you have a way to get in touch with Bella's friends from school...Angela and Jessica, I believe?" The shorter vampire nodded. "Do so. Invite them to a barbeque as well. Once they agree, tell them you're sending Carlisle to go get them." Alice, an impish smile on her face, set out to do as requested.

"Jasper, Emmett...I need you to take this list -" Here, to Jacob's surprise, she pulled a rolled piece of what looked like parchment from the bodice of her form-fitting shirt and handed it to the two that had seemingly simply appeared at her side in the kitchen. "- to the grocery store and get what's on it. We're feeding half a dozen mortals tonight, one of which eats enough for two -" here she threw Jacob a wink, making him blush again, "- and one of whom is eating for two." With a nod from Jasper and a fist pump from Emmett, the two males loped off through the living room and Jacob heard the rumble of two different cars – one for the errand boys, and the other he figured was the doctor's. With a blink he realized he was alone in the kitchen with the startlingly stunning vampiress. Said woman leaned back in her chair, propped her feet up on the kitchen table - an action that stretched her long legs to their fullest - and regarded him with a fond smile, golden-mahogany eyes shining.

"Well, shifter, what do you say? Care to stay for dinner? I cook a mean rack of ribs."

* * *

Author's note: See? Smut is not dead. It just...has to wait its turn now. With the story heating up in more ways than one, we'll see more yumminess and more plot as they deign to reveal themselves to me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

~Watching her is so much easier now that I'm 'dead'~ he thought smugly. Killing the decoy hadn't been up to him. His new Master had it taken care of. All he'd had to do was dress the corpse in some of his clothing and plant his wallet in the back pocket of the jeans, and the explosion had taken care of the rest. He spared no thought for his family, for their grief. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the rewards promised for fulfilling his end of the bargain – strength, speed, eternal youth, immortality, all within his grasp. And all he had to do was knock up the girl he was told to (too easy, really, but he'd performed with a will and, truth be told, extreme enjoyment), and bring her and the child to the Great Marquis. Once he'd done that, he'd be given everything he could ask for. The whys and wherefores didn't matter to him at all. He could care less why his Master wanted Jess. He was given a job and promised payment, and that's all that mattered.

Watching through her window, he saw her emerging from her bathroom and walking to her bed, towel-clad and fresh from the shower. She seemed lost in thought as she let her towel fall to the floor, turning to inspect herself in front of the full-length mirror on her door. He saw her take in the differences to her form, the slight enlarging of her breasts, the changes to her once virginal body. He watched as she ran her hands across her stomach, letting them rest gently on the barely-noticeable bump that marked his...contribution...to her form. He idly wondered which time had done the trick, but decided it didn't matter. The end result was the same. He saw her lips moving as she glanced down and realized she was speaking to the child. ~Such foolishness,~ he mused. He heard the phone ring faintly, watched her leave her position in front of the reflective glass and walk across the room to answer it. Seeing her from the back as she spoke to whoever was on the other line, he itched to come up behind her and claim her, to shove her down on the floor and fuck her into weeping, pleading submission, but his Master had forbidden him to do anything which might hurt the child. Distracted by his own dark fantasies he missed it when she hung up the phone but he noticed her walking with purpose towards her closet. He knew his observation time was at an end. He could feel the need in his mind, the call of his Master, and he hastened to obey.

Maybe once he was immortal and the child was born for whatever purpose it served, his Master would let him have her to play with. He wondered how long it would take her to shatter.

* * *

Standing before her mirror she shifted minutely this and that way, cataloging the differences she could see in herself already. A light increase in the size of her breasts, and she was all for that, but they were so much more sensitive now. Not in a painful way, but just...sensitive. Even her shirt shifting as she moved was enough to make her nipples peak these days. She could see the beginnings of a bump, visible while she was unclothed yet still able to be hidden with clothing. Absently she ran her hands over it, caressing her own skin but focusing on what was beneath it.

"We're gonna be okay, you and me. I don't know how, but somehow I will make everything okay for us." She had the odd sensation of being watched, but she chalked it up to hormones and paranoia – the last few months had been very stressful, after all. Determined to ignore the sensation until it went away, she returned to contemplating herself in the mirror. Just then her phone rang, making her jump about a foot in the air and successfully bringing her out of her reverie. Picking it up, she was incredibly surprised to hear Alice's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Jess!" the cheerful tone rang out. "Whatcha doin'? Are you busy this evening?" Jess was thrown off by the complete abruptness of her caller's attitude.

"I, um, hi Alice, just got out of the shower, no, not that I know of, I mean...what?" She heard the other one laugh happily.

"Sorry, that was a little brusque. We were planning on having a cookout tonight, and were wondering if you were free and wanted to show up. We'd love to have you and Angie both – I'm gonna call her next, actually." The blonde sat down on her bed, still slightly shocked, but very curious.

"Um, yeah, I'd love to come. Mom and Dad are both going to be out late and I -" she paused, then figured, what the hell. " -I really don't want to be alone. Not right now. I was going to call Ang myself and see if she wanted to watch movies or something, but I'm sure she'd love to come along to your place as well."

"Great!" Alice crowed. "Okay, let me call her. Meanwhile, Carlisle will be there to get you in about fifteen minutes. So get some clothes on." Jess could hear the other girl's grin even as she blushed at Alice's offhand comment. "We'll see you in a little bit!" And the bubbly girl hung up, leaving Jess standing holding her phone wondering what the hell just happened. And then the import of Alice's ending statements hit her.

"Fifteen minutes! Oh shit!" With a squeak she dove for her closet and began pawing through clothing, looking for something suitable to wear to a Cullen cookout.

* * *

Jacob, slightly confused, found himself being directed by the blonde-haired vampire as he carried a pile of folding chairs out of the house and into the yard, setting them up in a huge circle. ~Helping vampires set up for a cookout. Not how I'd imagined this day going,~ he thought, though to his surprise he didn't feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, he felt a peace within that had been sorely absent as of late. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he finished placing the chairs and wandered back inside to see what else he could do. The kitchen was a bustle of activity as three immortal females darted everywhere at once, gathering dishes and food and drinks and whatever with speed that made his head spin. He had an armful of stuff thrust at him with a smile as Esme asked him if he'd mind just tossing all of that on the tables that Rosalie should have finished setting up by now. Sure enough, there were four long tables sitting out in the yard, two on either side of the biggest grill he'd ever seen. He started chuckling as he laid out the tablecloths.

"Something funny?" He spun around to see Bella walk up beside the house, and a grin broke out as he jogged over to her.

"Just laughing at the fact that a bunch of leeches have a grill big enough to cook for a dozen people," he said as he swept her up in a hug. "How've you been? Sorry I didn't come visit you in the hospital – Charlie said -" She cut him off, returning his hug as he set her back down on the ground.

"It's okay. Charlie's being a bit protective now. I don't blame him." Jacob nodded in understanding. "But I'm fine, and -" she paused, blinking. "Wait, why are YOU here?" He laughed out loud at the sudden puzzlement on her face and they began walking towards the grill area.

"I came looking for you, and then...well, one thing led to another and I never turn down a free meal and, well, here I am. Pack mule extraordinaire. Though I doubt they really needed my help." By this time they'd made it over to the tables and Bella helped him straighten out the table covers and set out plates and silverware. She chuckled as she worked.

"Who would have thought that you'd ever be standing here of your own free will?" she mused. He snorted.

"Don't let word get out. I do have a rep, you know. Can't be seen to be hanging around a bunch of bloodsucking demons."

"Oh, so we're demons? I wasn't aware of that fact." Caralla's amused tone rippled through the air as she waltzed out carrying what looked to be the biggest bowl of potato salad Jacob had ever seen. She saw his eyes widen and smiled, not saying anything but embracing Bella in a hug and kissing her forehead.

"So, Little One, happy to be out of the hospital?"

"You have no idea," Bella grumbled. Jacob found himself grinning at the look on her face. "So why the gathering, Caralla? I know all this food and stuff isn't just for the hell of it."

"Didn't Edward or Carlisle tell you anything?"

"Nope. Edward usually doesn't, but I haven't heard from Carlisle all day. Then again, I've been...busy...this morning." Jacob snorted again, deliberately, and Bella remembered his presence in the yard. Her face turned a deep red, causing both werewolf and vampire to grin. With a final pat to her shoulder, Jacob left the two females to chat and wandered back towards the house to see if there was anything else they needed him for. On the way in he passed Edward who was heading outside and nodded cordially at him, missing completely the shocked, confused look that flew over the vampire's face. It never dawned on him to wonder why he suddenly felt absolutely no animosity towards Bella's boyfriend. And even if he had wondered at it, he was too far away from Caralla to see her glance over her shoulder at them and smile.

* * *

The smell of chicken and pork had Jess salivating as she and Angie climbed out of the decadent Mercedes. The ride to the Cullen abode had been completely nerve-wracking, not because it was uncomfortable, but because Dr – Carlisle, that is – was so damned charismatic, and with her hormones already out of whack she was hard pressed not to melt with every damn word he spoke. ~Then again, Angie wasn't doing much better and she's not dealing with pregnancy mood shifts...maybe he's just that good,~ she mused. He'd walked around to open their doors for them with a gentlemanly bow and flourish that seemed straight from another place and time. She could tell by her best friend's expression that the brunette was just as dazzled by the good doctor as she was, and that made her feel better in a perverse, misery-loves-company sort of way.

"Welcome to our humble abode," he murmured, walking with them up the porch stairs. "I believe everyone's already outside in the yard, but if you'd care for the grand tour later, I'm certain Bella would be happy to show you around."

"This is beautiful," Angela whispered. Jess simply patted her friend's arm in commiseration. It was only her second visit here, after all, and she could completely identify with the awe and shock Angie was feeling. With a graceful motion Carlisle stepped in front of them, leading the way through the house and out the back door.

"Jess, Angie!" Bella cried happily from beside the grill, motioning them over to her. Jess took two steps towards her friend and stopped dead as she caught sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Beside her, she felt rather than saw Angela go stock still as well. Bella sauntered up to them, a knowing smile on her face.

"So glad you could make it!" she exclaimed, giving them each a hug. "Don't worry. She has that effect on everyone." One of Bella's arms made it around Jess' shoulder, the other wrapping around Angie's, and together they walked towards the circle of chairs and the gathering of people there. Bella took it upon herself to pass out introductions.

"Most of you know each other, but not everyone, so Jess, Angie, you remember my friend Jake, right?" The boy in question tossed out a wave from where he was standing beside Emmett at the grill, apparently debating something. Jess waved back as Angie nodded. "Okay, well, then, this is Caralla. She's an...old friend of Carlisle and Esme's. Caralla, this is Angela and Jessica," Bella finished. The goddess stepped over to them, moving like nothing Jess had ever seen before.

"So happy to finally meet you two," she said, gold-red eyes alight with amusement. Bella and Alice have told me so much about you."

"Pleased to meet you," Jess mumbled, feeling even more like an ugly duckling next to this stunning woman that she'd ever felt around anyone else. But the woman's demeanor made it difficult to stay self-conscious, and before she knew it she and Angie were sitting in the giant circle of chairs, heaping plates of food in front of them, laughing about the latest exploits of various people at school and munching happily. It occurred to Jess that this was the first time she'd felt both completely safe and thoroughly welcome, wanted even, in a very long time, and she basked in the warmth. The food was good, the company was excellent, and she was enjoying herself more than she'd done at all lately. She even managed to ignore the fact that out of the entire assembly, only she, Angie, Bella, and Jake were eating anything. It wasn't until the first drops of rain hit that she realized that, though completely overcast all day, there hadn't been any rain until that very moment. In a flurry of laughter and movement they all helped pack everything up and shift it inside, Jess, Bella, and Jasper carrying the food to the kitchen while Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice took the chairs into the garage. Angie helped Esme, Caralla, and Emmett gather the tables and all the miscellaneous little things, and soon enough the yard was clear and the entire assembly had migrated into the Cullen's enormous living room. Jess had barely sat down, stealing a spot between Angie and Jake on the couch, when the rain began to hit the windows with the force of a driving hurricane. As soon as everyone else had taken a seat, her attention was drawn to the only one left standing. Caralla lounged against the door frame, looking both nonchalant and yet somehow...intense, and Jess found herself holding her breath and waiting for the raven-haired beauty to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Well, now that we're all within whilst the storm rages without, it might be time for a little...storytelling."

* * *

Author's note: Yes, a filler chapter. The next two or so chapters are very full of myth, legend, religion, speculation, and dialog, so I want to make sure I have things squared away before I jump in headlong with both feet. I don't think I've tackled anything this convoluted or ambitious in the last few...forever. So bear with me while I set my ducks in a row. I promise I'm not leaving, not now. :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So here it is...the beginning to Caralla's long-awaited explanation. It will move rather slowly to begin, and I have to inform everyone that if you only read this series for the lemons, you'll probably be waiting a bit. There is too much going on in the story at the moment to have a smut break, and it's about to get much more serious for a little while yet. Also, I feel obliged to repeat my disclaimer: I do not intend to step on the toes of anyone's personal beliefs with this, so if anyone gets offended about what is now and will be written...too damned bad. *grins* That said, onward!

* * *

Caralla swept her eyes over the group that was gathered in the room, seeing the anticipation and curiosity shining back at her from eyes both human and other. With slow, measured steps she walked over to stand in front of the large window, resting her head against it for a moment. This would be the first time she'd told this tale in anything close to its entirety, yet though she was hesitant about certain parts of it she knew it was time. Too much rested on this group, too many lives, too many dreams, for her to be stingy with information only she seemed to possess. Wondering how the two unknowing humans would take to the knowledge they were about to receive, she sighed deeply and turned back around to face them. Her internal debate had taken less than a minute but she suddenly felt every one of her years, and the weariness that rocketed through her was almost beyond her ability to mask. ~Nothing gained by procrastinating,~ she said firmly to herself, and took a deep breath. In the tones of one who was well aware of the potency of a verbal narrative, she began to speak.

"In this world, there are many things that we don't understand, many things we are not supposed to understand. But there is, as some have said, a storm coming, and I believe that in this case ignorance – deliberate or unintentional – will be the greatest hurdle to overcome. They say it's not the destination that matters, but the journey. However, a journey has two definite points. An end...and a beginning. Because everything starts somewhere. One cannot have a place to go to if one does not have a place to come from." She sighed, seeing understanding, confusion, curiosity gazing back at her from the assembled group, and without even realizing what she had done she pulled a chair to her from across the room, sitting down gracefully before registering the gasps of amazement that sounded through the room.

"How did you do THAT?" rang from more than one set of lips, as did "Holy shit!" and a few other exclamations. She caught Carlisle's eye and her golden-haired protege simply shook his head in gentle amusement. ~So much for being circumspect,~ she mused inwardly. ~You really are getting old if you can't remember to act normal around humans.~ With a smile more for her own internal dialog than anything else, she blinked slowly and raised one hand for silence. Such was the force of her presence that it was granted almost immediately, and in the ensuing quiet she took a moment to truly look at the group of people she was with. The two mortal girls and the shifter sat comfortably on the couch, eyes wide with unfeigned amazement at the fact that a chair moved across the room completely under its own power. Jasper sat in one of the chairs, Alice perched on his lap, their golden eyes hiding their shock only marginally better than the humans. The same could be said for Emmett and Rosalie where they were sitting on the other large chair opposite the couch, and for Edward and Bella who were watching wide-eyed from their seats on the floor. Carlisle was leaning against the wall, his arms lightly draped around Esme who was leaning back against his chest contentedly, though obviously impressed as well. In fact, the only one in the entire room that wasn't watching her with wondering eyes was Carlisle, and his wry grin told her he was enjoying his family's reactions quite a bit. She raised an eyebrow at him, wordlessly reminding him of his own first reaction to her telekinetic behavior, and he blinked and tilted his head at her in acknowledgment. Closing her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts, she opened them and leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs at the ankles and settling in for what promised to be the longest recounting she had ever before given.

"I know you all have many questions – I can see them burning in your eyes. But I ask that you be patient. There is a bit of background we need to cover first, and then it will be time for questions and answers. You see, this all started very very long ago, before life walked the earth, before the earth existed at all. I do not claim to know what, if any, beliefs any of you subscribe to, but I do not want you to think I am attempting to convert anyone. I have nothing to convert you all to, at any rate. But I need to establish an origin to our journey before I can explain the path we are on, so bear with me, because this will not be quick.

"Everyone starts with 'in the beginning.' Everyone has heard some version of where it all started. Regardless of religion, of personal preference, the one thing that can be agreed on is that it all started somewhere. I speak specifically about this planet at the moment, about the life and the creatures that walk its face. The true beginning is still a cause for much debate, and I will discuss it as briefly as possible, but the one thing that has to be understood is that sometime after the beginning, something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

"In most belief structures, some of which I am certain you will be familiar with, it says that God, or a higher being, created the world. According to the Christian bible, which is likely the most well-known to you all, this magnificent feat of creation was accomplished from beginning to end in seven days. While nominally true, that statement is ultimately misleading. As humans, you tend to see things in terms of your environment and surroundings. This egotism – understandable egotism, but such nonetheless – gives rise to a multitude of misconceptions and false truths. To be specific, in this instance I am referring to the concept of 'days.' It is understandable that humans, having no other sphere of reference that does not stem from their knowledge of this solitary rock they inhabit, would make assumptions, but when it comes right down to it time did not pass the same for the Creator as it does for man.

"A day for the Creator encompassed far more time than a hundred million human lifetimes. When the darkness split from the light and each became their own separate entity, to be defined as joined opposites instead of parts of a whole, the process was not instantaneous. It took ages beyond ages, and cannot possibly be measured for before the definition of 'light' and 'darkness' there was no presence of time. When the atmosphere separated from the seas below, when land rose from the depths and came into its own – aeons upon aeons could have been measured. And when life began to evolve and multiply upon the once barren rocks, there was still no concept of measurable time. Believe me when I say that all of the millennia that life has existed is naught but the blink of an eye in the timeline of everything. If time were the water one could hold within a bucket, then all of the creation story – billions and billions of human years – would measure less than one drop. And humanity itself could fit a million times over in one miniscule particle of mist." She sighed, taking in the rapt faces around her, and shook her hair back behind her shoulders as she continued.

"I've gotten off track a bit, but it serves my purpose. Before land and sea and day and night, there were the Celestials. For the Creator was...not lonely, not as human emotion would define it, but rather...unfulfilled. Who with which to share the joys of the unfolding cosmos? So were born the Celestials, a group of beings whose sole purpose was to bear witness to the spectacle, the miracle that was beginning to occur. And witness they did, joyfully amazed at the changes that were unfolding.

"When void became substance, they were ecstatic. When substance became deliberate form, they were overjoyed. When form became beauty, their praises echoed through the fabric of newborn time itself. But when beauty gave birth to mortal life, there was a resounding silence throughout the whole of infinity. No words, no sounds, no thoughts could hope to express the absolute magnificence they beheld. Awestruck and mute, for time beyond time they watched life unfold, gentle in its savagery, complex in its simplicity – hideous and beautiful and wholly without peer.

"The silence reigned supreme, the Celestials so absorbed in watching these infant life forms, these myriad complicated creatures, that they ceased to speak even amongst themselves. And then, though no one save the Creator could have predicted it, these tiny beings began to change. Over time – though time was nothing to the never-mortal Celestials, the lives of these new creatures turned into something else. From the chaos and confusion that marked the instinct of survival emerged a pattern. Small changes at first, little things that would have gone unnoticed had they not been watching as avidly as they were. As it was, they got to observe as life slowly began to start living. Necessity being easier to come by, comfort became the sought-after commodity. And as they watched these small, newborn creatures began to display unmistakeable signs of curiosity. It was then that the Creator chose a cadre of Celestials, those known as the Firstborn, to go down and assume form, to observe these fascinating beings from within their own plane of existence.

"The Firstborn, having been given instructions to watch without interfering, to see and learn and report back, did thus make their way down. However, no one had thought to consider how a group of beings so very different would be seen by the very collection of mortals they were to integrate with. And so, unintentionally, was born the idea of greater beings. These first mortals were awestruck upon seeing the beauty and superiority of the new-come Celestials, knowing immediately that these strangers were somehow...different. Better, more knowledgeable, more powerful. And in their uneducated minds was kindled the first sparks of worship. Thus began the concept of gods. And the temporarily earthbound Celestials, unsure how to react to this, determined that it was simply the logical next step in the development of these strange little animals and allowed them their reverence. Living amongst them as they were, the Celestials found themselves unable to keep from helping and teaching these eager, developing races.

"It started small – a bushel of grain in thanks for the Celestials' assistance with new watering techniques for the fields. An offering of fish in tribute for the knowledge on how to weave reeds into sturdy nets. From there it began to build. Soon the Celestials were not receiving payment for assistance and knowledge – they were being given bribes in hope of future favors. Often the favors requested were simple; if I give you this fattened calf, will you help me in my fields so that my harvest may be richer? And the Celestials, new to this feeling of 'being useful', were happy to help.

"Eventually, however, all things must end. The Celestials were called back to the realm from whence they came to share and discuss what they had witnessed. Bidding a fond farewell to the mortal beings they had come to think of as...beloved pets, really...they rejoined the Creator and their fellow ethereal ones and started the long process of describing their experiences in the physical world. And it was a long process indeed, for the Firstborn soon realized that it was near impossible for their kindred to comprehend the accounts of life on the mortal plane. It wasn't that they did not wish to understand, but rather that they were unable to. The ones that had stayed behind could understand the concepts of what had been observed, but no amount of storytelling or explanations could come close to compensating for the knowledge that could only be gained through experience. Frustrated at the conversational barrier, the Firstborn went to the Creator with their worries. However, far from being sympathetic, the Creator accused them of letting their sojourn in the company of mortals taint the bond they shared with the other Celestials, and instructed them to simply return to their status as watchers, to forget all they had experienced upon the created realm. Disheartened, they obeyed. But for the first time there was division within the Celestial realm, and discontent made its debut appearance. The praises and exclamations of wonder resumed – and if there was a slight hint of hurt or melancholy winding through the melody, not even the Creator mentioned it."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back slightly, letting herself relax as memories flooded through her mind. She was dimly aware of her audience, previously captive to the velvety sound of her voice, but didn't acknowledge them at first. Not until someone spoke.

"So, what happened then?" Rosalie asked quietly, murmurs of agreement from the others in the room joining her question. Slowly, Caralla opened her eyes and sat up, smiling softly.

"Before I take up the thread of this tale once more, it might be a good point to take a break, stretch your legs, get a drink, whatever you would like to do. This is far from finished." Closing her eyes once more, she hummed softly in contentment as the sounds of a roomful of people standing and moving filled her ears. She had to admit, some part of her missed this - the storytelling, the recounting of information to an audience that would be willing to listen, without having to worry about being persecuted for it. Past experiences had taught Caralla that not everyone was as willing to listen, and she was...happy...that these people, bound together in ways they did not even realize yet, were so wonderful to speak to. Enjoying the quiet sounds of bustling and soft conversation, she let her mind wander over the next part of the tale she was telling them.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone had settled down once more, resuming their previous seats for the most part, Caralla sat up and surveyed the room. It warmed her to see that they were all looking interested – she detected no boredom in their faces, and it was so flattering she smiled. Deciding to skip pleasantries as they had a lot of information to go through in a short span of time, she dove back into her tale.

"Before long – well, not as mortals would figure, it having been many many generations since their 'gods' had left them – the Celestials noticed something new in the mannerisms and behavior of the non-eternals. Upon the end of mortal life, where there was once simply an air of survival and continuation, now there was something different. The silence of the watchers returned, colored with shock, with apprehension. The gathered Celestials watched in amazement as their pets developed and enacted what were obviously rituals concerning their dead. The prayers, just now being given voice, resounded in the mortal realm and it was with complete and utter astonishment that they realized the pleas and accolades were directed at them. Every Celestial turned towards the Creator for an answer. Why were the mortals seeking aid for their dead? The answer they received only served to make things more confusing.

"The Creator calmly stated that these mortals feared for their souls.

"Immediately there was an outcry. Why did these creatures have souls? Why were they – who existed only at the whim and for the amusement of the Creator – given the intangible individual self that was heretofore the right of the Celestials alone? For the first time the watchers began to feel something other than awe and devotion. The fires of anger, of jealousy, of hurt and betrayal, sparked and caught on the tinder of indignant fear." She watched their expressions with a slight chuckle. "I see you think they were overreacting. That these Celestials were blowing things way out of proportion, so to speak. But imagine it this way: say you were sole heir to an immense fortune. One day your parents bring home a pet tadpole for you. You care for it, you watch it grow, change into a frog, learn to hop. You were fond of your pet. Now imagine if your parents informed you over breakfast one morning that they had made the frog equal heir to half of their fortune and holdings. Can you imagine how confused and upset you might be? It was the same here. Suddenly the Celestials were faced with the fact that these microscopic lives held equal eternal sway as their own, and for no apparent reason.

"The discord was immense. Most of the Celestials were of the mind that these insignificant insects should be erased – that if the Creator wanted beings with souls a new race of immortals should be created, that such a divine blessing should no longer be granted to a ragtag bunch of pointless mortal animals. The majority felt that an immortal soul should never be so disgustingly shackled to such a frail, fallible shell. However, as the Creator had obviously ordained these creatures worthy of everlasting souls, the dissension was never truly spoken aloud. No one wanted to go against the one that had made them all. At least, not openly. Quietly, however, conversations were had, ideas were pooled – the eventual extermination of the ones seen as usurpers was much discussed." Caralla took a deep breath she didn't need and continued on.

"As time wore on, the fate of the mortal world began to look more and more bleak. So many Celestials had come to share the same belief, that annihilation was the best solution – especially as it was becoming apparent that the souls these animals possessed were being cut adrift completely once the body perished. The immortals were appalled. Bad enough they were given souls, but to have those souls float formless and alone through the realm they no longer belonged to – such a thing was unheard of. Some saw it as just punishment, a deserved fate for aspiring higher than they were meant to. Most saw it as cruel. All of them, though, perceived the ultimate solution to be simple: either relieve the creatures of their souls or destroy them altogether. So determined were the Celestials that they forgot to observe, or if they did they saw only what they had wanted to see. They missed the advances, the accomplishments that the mortals had achieved, the discoveries and feats the perserverent creatures had claimed through their own tenacity. The Celestials, in their own fear and envy, had blinded themselves to the good and admirable traits of the time-bound ones.

"Not every Celestial was blind. The Firstborn saw the mysteries the mortals uncovered, watched with pride as the ones termed 'animal' by the everlasting watchers proved their worth again and again. It was decided that, no matter the cost, the Firstborn would not stand with their own kind, would in fact take a stand against them in favor of the mortals if it came down to it. The Creator, being fully aware of the chaos one simple statement had caused, simply observed.

"The two groups of Celestials came together to debate viewpoints. The majority of the Celestials felt that the Firstborn should be banished from the eternal realm. It was postulated that their previous time spent amongst the animals had somehow warped the immortal fabric of their own existence, that in supporting and protecting the unworthy creatures below they were in fact proving their own lack of worth. The Firstborn countered with pleas that, regardless of their own fate, the mortals be permitted to truly and wholly possess their souls so that they might join the Celestials in everlasting life once the mortal shell had expired.

"The suggestion was..." Caralla said with a wry snort, "...not well received."

"The debate raged on for ages. The Creator stayed mute throughout, choosing neither one side nor the other. It was during this that the entire realm of eternal ones, up to this point still being a single unit despite differing beliefs, intentionally and decisively chose sides. With that one act, the singling out of a dividing line and the concept of individual thought, the very bonds of kinship that held them together disintegrated. Instead of multiple aspects of the same mind, they became separate entities joined by common choice and ideals. Soon the eternal realm was split completely in twain. The Firstborn and those of like mind became the champions of the mortal realm, dedicated to the continuation and development of those they now considered their form-bound brethren, these mortals with immortal souls. The remaining Celestials, on the other hand, were bonded by their disdain and disgust for the worthless animals and determined that the entire realm of life should be wiped out.

"It came to a head when the Firstborn learned of the covert groups the Celestials had been sending amongst the mortals with the sole purpose of convincing the animals to destroy themselves, speaking in shadowy riddles and fermenting discord. The Firstborn were furious and descended upon their Celestial kin like an avenging army, and of course they met with resistance as their opposition fought back.

"The battle – for that is what it had become, the first battle of immortals – had drastic fall-out. While the majority of the forces of each side engaged each other, splinter teams from each faction descended to mingle with the very creatures they were fighting over. Those sympathetic to mortals encouraged them to heal, to help, to learn, even encouraging them to build structures – temples, in common parlance – to gather in to ask assistance in the event that the 'destructive ones' might attack. The others worked with the mortals as well, convincing the animals that the only way to survive was to take, to push others down to become more prosperous. They developed the concept of greed from an abstract idea to an art form and taught it to those they deemed most able to bring down the entire realm from within.

"It was chaos. Though the realm in question saw almost no physical repercussions from the conflict, the fact that they were not immortal acted as a catalyst, spreading the concepts of both peace and war across the world far more quickly than either side had anticipated. The eternal realm, on the other hand, was virtually destroyed. With both sides giving no quarter and refusing to compromise, it looked as though they were deadlocked for all time. It was then that the Creator chose to intervene."

With an enigmatic expression, Caralla turned to Jess, and though she addressed the room in general it was obvious that she was speaking to the pregnant teen when she spoke.

"This seems a good point for an intermission. I myself have...something to take care of, so I shall return momentarily." Without another word the ancient immortal rose and sauntered out of the room and out the back door, disappearing into the dark too quickly for the humans in the room to register. Just then, Jess' stomach growled loudly, and she looked around in embarrassment.

"I think...I might get some seconds on dinner," she said, causing most of the room to chuckle as she, Angela, and Jake made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Bella turned in Edward's arms and glanced at Esme where she was still leaning against her husband.

"Esme, you said you've studied religions over the years?" she began. The dark-haired vampire nodded. "Does this mesh with any of them?" Esme was quiet, thoughtful for a moment, before responding.

"It lines up with quite a few of them, though it is rare for human belief systems take into account anything that happened that didn't directly affect them. Caralla has never told me any of this, but I can see where things line up."

"Such as?"

"Well, the building of temples as gathering places to ask for assistance is standard in almost every belief structure, as is the concept of a war between gods, higher beings, whatever. The stories of angels and of demons could easily be parallel to the groups of benevolent and harmful Celestials. Overall, this seems fairly standard, if unusual." At about that time Carlisle placed a light kiss on her head and murmured something Bella couldn't hear before walking out of the room as well. Figuring he would tell her if it was anything important, and feeling nothing through their bond that spoke of apprehension or worry, Bella turned her full attention back to her discussion with Esme.

* * *

"Are you sure it is wise to tell them all so much? It's a lot to process, Cara," Carlisle said easily as he leaned against a tree a few yards from where his former teacher was stretched out on the grass. Her hair was tossed backwards, the long dark strands shifting and shining in the moonlight, the constant rain caressing her gently. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't bother to open them to answer.

"There is more building than even you are aware of, darling," she murmured. "And I feel strongly that every bit of information I can share will be one more piece of armor against the war that is coming." A small sound of agreement was his only answer, and she rolled languidly to lay on her side, mahogany eyes opening and fixing on him with a direct gaze that was nonetheless caring.

"So, it is a war? You are certain?" he asked, leaving his tree to drop to the ground beside her. She nodded.

"As sure as the sun rises in the sky, there is war coming. And this group, these amazing people – your family, Carlisle – are the front line. There is so much building, so much...I can feel..." she broke off slowly, whispering. "War is coming to the mortal realm in a very big way. All I can hope for is that we can end it without most of the world knowing it even began." She looked almost...weary...Carlisle thought, and reached out to draw her into a hug.

"I know this is hard on you. I won't presume to say I understand or empathize, because honestly not even I have a concept of what this is like for you, but you have us here. All of us." As though comforting one of his children, he placed a gentle kiss on her hair and felt her smile. She sat up and regarded him with a smirk.

"As the elder, shouldn't it be me comforting you?" she said. He looked at her, forcing an innocent expression, and she remembered vividly the lost, despairing immortal she'd met so many centuries ago. She was so proud of the man he had become.

"Even old ladies need comfort sometimes," he said, unable to keep a cheeky tone from his words, and she gasped in mock affront and slapped his shoulder.

"Old lady, am I?" she snapped playfully. "Well, this old lady could still teach you some things, whippersnapper. Like manners." Laughing, happy he'd gotten her to laugh along, Carlisle stood and offered her his hand in an unnecessary gesture that was nonetheless reflexive. Together the two friends walked back to the house.

* * *

Author's note: So. It is war. Not that it wasn't coming anyway, but something about hearing Caralla say it makes it...real for them, somehow. I find myself wondering how the rest of the Cullens and assorted strays will take the announcement?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: A bit of a fun filler for the Cullens, since they deserve a break while we find out what's going on elsewhere...

* * *

"Who'd have thought a girl like you could eat as much as I do?" Jake laughed as he shoveled a bite of pasta into his mouth, completely missing the flash of apprehension that crossed Jess' face at his offhand question. Angie, sitting at the table beside the girl, casually sipped her soda and placed a hand easily on Jess' arm, her wordless support giving Jess the steadiness needed to keep her voice flippant.

"A girl like me, eh?" she said, letting her voice sound insulted and indignant. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Jake almost choked on his meatloaf, hurrying to swallow to reply.

"I just meant, you're so much smaller – hey, that's not funny," he finished in a mock growl when he looked up to see both Jess and Angie chuckling at him.

"I dunno, I thought it was." To Jess, the entire day had been a bit surreal thus far, and thus she felt perfectly fine with chucking a piece of bread at him before taking another bite of her meatloaf, deliberately keeping her expression neutral. Angie just sat there and laughed as the startled boy plucked the errant crust off of his lap and looked it it, puzzlement turning to wickedness when he dipped the end of the bread in pasta sauce. The dark-haired girl decided to just keep quiet when she saw him grin, only to break her silence as, with a yelp, Jess jumped out of her chair and swore loudly, trying to not flash the room while attempting to dislodge the cream-covered bread from where it had sailed with perfect accuracy in through the v-neck of her shirt to land in her bra. Jake couldn't hold back his laughter, going so far as to push his chair back slightly and high-five Emmett who had just wandered into the kitchen.

"Great shot, man," the boisterous onlooker said gleefully.

"I know. That was awesome," Jake replied, grinning as the blonde girl glared at him.

"Awesome, was it?" she sniped, then grinned. "Then this should be stellar." Reflexes notwithstanding, Jake found himself unable to move out of sheer shock when, in one quick movement, she grabbed her half-full glass of water and flung the contents across the table. Emmett chuckled at the sight of a stunned, dripping werewolf standing in his kitchen, but it was the vengeful grin that suddenly lit the wolf's features that made the vampire howl with laughter.

"Jess, I'd run if I were you," he said, totally enjoying the interplay between the two teens. With a gasp and a squeak, the girl made as if to do just that, bolting for the patio door, Jake hot on her heels...only to come to a screeching halt as Carlisle and Caralla, deep in conversation, stepped onto the porch to head inside. Her sudden stop was her downfall, though, as in the next moment she was drenched by the entire contents of the pitcher of ice water. Her shriek echoed through the house, drawing everyone not already in the kitchen into the room. Jake, seeming suddenly contrite, took a couple of steps back, gently placing the pitcher on the table as his victim turned slowly to face him. Her expression was a mask of shock, her eyes beginning to fill with what could only be described as evil amusement. He kept his own expression contrite – until a lone slice of lemon slid from the top of her head down her hair, landing on the floor with a 'pthp'. By this point everyone else had gathered around to see what the ruckus was, and the silence was broken by Alice's voice.

"Well, that escalated quickly," the pixie giggled. At exactly that point the patio door opened.

"So, Jacob, it seems you've earned yourself payback," Carlisle said, amused. By this point everyone in the room was chuckling or laughing outright, and it didn't take long for the two feuding teens to join in, the entire room filling with mirth and warmth. From her place beside Carlisle, Caralla laughed along with them. It made her happy to see the obvious camaraderie, the sharing of good feelings within the group. As Alice led Jess upstairs to get her into some dry clothing, as Jake volunteered to clean up the mess, as everyone else began to head back into the living room now that the show was over, Caralla hummed to herself.

~They're bonding already. This is good. They'll need that, and likely sooner than they know.~

* * *

They made their way through the woods, her paws making no more noise on the soggy ground than he was making in his incorporeal state, not touching as they once would have, but without that bubble of hurt between them that had been present recently. It had all but dissolved two days ago when Lili burst into their house through the back door and shouted for him. He'd raced downstairs only to have her lunge for him, her anger at him obviously not enough to supersede her need to inform him of her discoveries. Rarely did they truly need physical contact to share thoughts, but the events of the past weeks had put a distance between them that had not faded yet, so it was with no small amount of shock that he felt her forehead pressed to his chest as her thoughts of the day flooded into his mind. The explosion, her quick conversations with the girls, and her exploration of the disaster. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, but rather than jumping to conclusions – regardless of how right he knew they were – he pulled back gently, tracing one hand through her hair.

"A Hellbound. This makes things so much worse." No need to tell her who the other of his kind was, not yet. "Will you take me there?" She nodded, but pulled back completely.

"There are officials and people all over the scene right now."

"That's okay. We can go as mist. They'll never notice." She turned her head away slightly, and he could see something was troubling her. "Lili, what's wrong?"

"I...I am having a hard time going to mist. I almost didn't manage it when I was at the school. And a little while ago, I was...well, I had difficulty then as well." She looked up at him, large eyes shining. "Do you think it might be because of, well, whatever is happening to me?" He reached out and stroked her cheek gently, comforting her.

"I'm not sure. It could be. Have you tried to change lately?"

"Change? Oh, you mean -"

"Yes, into your other form." She shook her head. "Why not? I'd have thought you'd be testing your new limits."

"It...it scares me, a little. Everything feels so different...so much more – well, more. I can't explain it. It's like – kind of like finally coming out into sunlight after being underground for years. It's all so bright, so fresh, and it's a bit scary." She looked so unsure that he couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"That's because it is kind of like that. Lili, love, you weren't meant to be confined to human or mist. You, just by virtue of your...creation..." he said softly, expecting to feel her wince and pull away, and very surprised and pleased when she did neither, "...you are born to more than that. You've just now broken free of the shell you were bound in." He pulled her closer, for the first time being able to hold her tight without feeling the sorrow he'd been carrying, without mourning the loss of what they'd had for so long. It puzzled him, this lack of sadness, but he chose to leave his own pondering for later. Petting her silky hair, he kissed her head.

"Lili...we should go out. Into the woods. I'll go with you, if you want, but you need to test yourself. You need to see what you have become, what you can do. Okay?" She sniffed a little, refusing to move away from him, so with one finger under her chin he coaxed her into looking at him. "I will be there with you, the whole time. But you need to know. Who knows where or when the Hellbound will choose to strike next? Any advantage we have could make the difference. Don't you agree?" Reluctantly she nodded her head.

"I'm just scared," she murmured.

"And that's okay. No one would ever tell you that you are not allowed to be frightened. It's what you do with your fear that matters. You can use it, or you can let it use you. And you, Lili, are far too strong to let anyone sell you to slavery – especially yourself." His voice was confident, and he felt her straighten up a little, saw the fire slowly begin to burn within her again. "There's my girl," he whispered happily before kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

That evening they'd found a spot far away from the town, fully surrounded by trees, and he watched as she, for the first time, made the decision to shift forms. It was magnificent. Pure white, her fur was long without being shaggy, and tipped with a silver sheen that shimmered in the dappled moonlight. She stood almost six feet at the shoulder, and her eyes were a deep burnished copper, the irises ringed with a dark black. The fur around her eyes was tinged dark grey, lending an aura of mystery to her appearance. She shook her head, her ruff shifting, fur glimmering, and he thought he'd never seen anything so amazing, either on earth or in the heavenly realms. And then she stretched her wings open and he gasped aloud. From silver tip to silver tip the span had to be fifteen feet at least. Closed, her wings had blended in with her fur, obviously there but no different in coloring or texture. Open was another story entirely. The undersides were white, true, as white as the rest of her fur, but the ridges that marked the bones were a shining, startling silver color, the bottom tips edged in a red-gold that was nearly the same color as her eyes. He didn't realize he was crying until he blinked and felt the moisture drip from his cheeks. She stretched, limbs flexing as she tested the flexibility of this new form, and he was completely and utterly awestruck.

For the rest of the evening she tried little things – walking, running, jumping – but it wasn't until dawn was pinkening the constant clouds that she seemed to feel confident enough to walk out through the forest to the cliff's edge. He followed silently, not wanting to sully this night of discovery with sound, and stood in the treeline a few feet away as she sniffed the salt air, the continual breeze from the sea making her shining fur seem to ripple with every gust. Closing her eyes for a moment, he could tell what she planned. Her eyes snapped open and she gathered herself, the powerful muscles in her haunches bunching and releasing as she propelled herself off of the outcropping. He darted to the edge, watching her plummet to the sea below. At the last moment, her wings snapped open and she skimmed the surface of the water before beginning to rise once more, strong, steady wingbeats lifting her gracefully into the air, her white form standing out brightly against the dark cloudy sky. Luc watched as she wheeled, learning this new skill, and after a short time she returned to the clifftop, landing gently and folding her wings shut. A moment later and her form blurred, fogged, and then she was crouching on two legs with her long hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her face. He wanted to rush to her but held his ground, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Luc?" she whispered, not yet standing.

"Yes?" he replied just as softly.

"I understand." With that she stood and walked over to him, eyes full of...something he couldn't place, something that wasn't there before. She reached her hands out and placed one on each of his cheeks, letting her fingertips wipe away the fading tracks of his tears. "I forgive you." And then she kissed him, sweetly, gently, a kiss full of complete acceptance and love, a kiss free of lust yet filled with compassion. And for the first time, he felt peace.

They went home after that, curled up on the bed together like the brother and sister they'd been portraying to the townsfolk, and as he drifted off to sleep to the sounds of her quiet breathing he felt once more the wonder, the awe, that he'd felt watching her become what she was meant to be.

Waking up the following morning found her awake first, alert and eager to begin the day. And now that they were heading from their house to the school, wolf walking with mist, he couldn't help but feel calm and happy regardless of what he knew they would find when they arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper had lit the fire in the fireplace and by the time Alice and Jess came back downstairs, the latter now dressed in dry clothing and having been treated to Alice's pampering which included sitting in a chair while the vampiress used a hair dryer and brush to coax the last of the moisture from Jess' hair, it was crackling happily and everyone had more or less settled back down. Caralla was standing by the fireplace, the flickering flames casting shadows over her and highlighting her blood-gold eyes. She smiled at the girl.

"Well, Jessica, you look far more comfortable now," she said, lips turned up in a slight smile. Jess nodded.

"I feel a lot better too." She glared at Jake, who had the decency to look abashed regardless of the smirk he was trying to hide. "And smile all you want...you're on my list now, boy," she said slyly as she dropped back onto her place on the couch between him and her best friend. From the other end of the couch she could hear Bella chuckling.

"Uh oh, Jake. Better watch your back," the brunette said laughingly. He would have replied in kind but Caralla took that moment to move, smoothly dropping to sit by the fireside, tucking her legs beneath her and pushing her hair back from her shoulders. The silent movement got everyone's attention and the room fell to silence, broken only by the chittering of the flames as they played over the wood they were eating.

"The heavens waited to hear what the Creator had to say," she began without preamble, taking up the thread of her story without pause. "Both sides were to choose one champion, an immortal to speak for them all. These two delegates were to come before the Creator in supplication and make their case for their side's argument. The Creator would weigh both sides and set forth a judgment. This occasioned no small amount of discussion amongst the gathered eternal ones.

"After much deliberation the Celestials had their speaker. It was a difficult arrangement as many felt qualified to speak for their kin, but in the end it was one – we'll call this brave one Rov – that won the honor by simple expedient of waiting until the others were fighting amongst themselves and slipping away to kneel before the Creator. The others realized too late that the coveted position had been claimed as the Creator acknowledged Rov, and with much grumbling and ill-grace submitted to the choice.

"The Firstborn had a much easier time of it. They chose the calmest and most patient of their kindred, the one who had led the original group to the mortal realm – an immortal named Div. With the support of the Firstborn army the chosen speaker knelt humbly before the Creator. Thus represented, both sides were ordered to cease hostilities until judgment had been rendered.

"Rov was the first to speak. In a clear voice the Celestial ambassador spoke of the mortal realm; how easily these creatures could be swayed by greed, by hate, how small and frail they were. These beings, amazing though they were, were not yet worthy of the great gift of immortal spirits – and thought the Creator had been most generous in giving them such an honor, surely it was plain to see that they would be better off freed from the trials of trying to assure a peaceful afterlife for their souls, thus being better able to face and defeat their daily struggles without also having to consider what would come after. 'Let them live their lives for good,' said Rov, 'free of the burden of choice, so that their very existence may show your glory without stain of darkness.'

"Rov's words were kind, concerned, falling like sweet spiced honey on the gathered listeners. It was obvious that the Celestial did care for the mortals – there was no animosity in either speech or demeanor. And when Rov stepped back, thanking the Creator for the opportunity to speak before kneeling once more in humble obeisance, the entire assembly offered applause for the gentle, convincing argument. As the applause quieted, Div stepped forward to speak.

"The Firstborn spoke of the beauty of the physical realm, of the things the mortals had learned and achieved despite – or perhaps because of – their short, frail lives. The growth they had all witnessed was nothing short of astonishing, though that was to be expected from something so thoughtfully urged into being by the Creator's will. 'Why take away their immortal souls?' Div asked kindly. 'Why punish them for a gift they never asked for, one that they are trying to understand? And why punish the souls, condemning them to an endless trek across a realm they could no longer experience? Better instead,' opined Div, 'to allow these mortals to keep their souls and to encourage them to do good of their own volition. What would glorify You more – a group of mindless, thoughtless beings who did good deeds because they were unaware of anything else, or a collection of mortals possessing the power to perform evil works as well as beneficial ones, who choose to turn away from the darkness out of love for their benevolent Creator? And after the death of the physical shell, would it not make sense to bring all of the souls to the eternal realm to reside?'

"The speech was received with as much applause as Rov's had been, and while their kindred murmured amongst themselves the two ambassadors remained silent and kneeling, eyes humbly averted from their Maker. Eventually, however, the gathered multitude quieted to whispers, then to silence, every ear awaiting the ruling of the Creator. This wasn't the silence of awe or shock – this was tinged with curiosity, with apprehension, with anticipation.

"The Creator quietly considered both sides of the situation. Time passed – a span of time that seemed long even to the gathered immortals. Eventually, however, the silence was broken once more; the decision had been made. The Creator spoke.

"Both sides had given compelling opinions. So much so that it had been a difficult choice to make. In the end, however, there could be but one answer. The mortals would get to retain their souls, as well as being given the gift of choice. If, during their short lifespan, they proved themselves faithful, generous, honest and true, then upon their death their immortal souls would be given a place in the ethereal realm and they would be granted the opportunity to watch forever. On the other hand, if a mortal's actions, thoughts, and deeds showed them to be corrupt or malicious, upon physical demise their souls would be condemned to wander aimlessly for all eternity, unable to interact with living or dead, utterly adrift and forgotten forever."

"That seems kind of harsh," said Jess quietly. "I mean, everyone makes mistakes." Caralla nodded.

"You are not the only one to think that way. You see, though the decision appeased both the Firstborn's desire to protect and nurture the time-bound ones as well as the Celestial's insistence that the foolish mortals suffer for their insolence, neither side was happy but it was a compromise most could agree to. The only one that was obviously discontent was Rov, but the ambassador stayed still, not wanting to interrupt those who – for the first time – had begun to agree on mortal fates. Still, the Celestial's discontent did not go unnoticed. The Creator spoke, addressing Rov directly to ask what the issue was. Once more Rov was the center of attention, though this time it was definitely unwanted. One did not ignore the Creator, however, and so it was with a heavy and self-conscious mien that the ethereal one responded.

" 'So they shall be given free choice, yet be punished for exercising that freedom? It seems unfair,' Rov murmured reluctantly. The Creator nodded slowly.

" 'It is unfair. But if these small mortals are to learn and grow, if they are to advance and thrive, they cannot do so without conflict. How can one triumph in battle if there is nothing to fight? These creatures can only develop through overcoming hardship – and the most difficult foe to vanquish will be themselves. The burden of choice lies not within the choice itself, but rather in facing the consequences thereof. No mortal shall be judged by the actions of another. They will be judged by their own souls, their own choices, and how they respond to those decisions. They can allow others to influence them, but in the end each will die alone, and their eternal fate will be determined by how they have lived.'

" 'I understand,' Rov nodded. 'But the actions that each takes will doubtless have influence on his or her kindred mortals. Are they to be forgiven their sins pertaining to the behaviors of others?'

" 'No, they will not. Each mortal will be responsible for their own actions as well as the way they react to the world around them.

" 'But what of coercion? Provocation? These young creatures live such short lives as to be easily swayed by external forces. No mortal will ever be able to obey perfectly. Therefore, by your strictures, they have all been sentenced to eternal torment. Why give them choice at all?'

"The Creator's demeanor became both weary and strict.

" 'It is true. None shall ever be perfectly obedient, not without reason or incentive. That is why I am sending some of you down once more, to explain the terms of the arrangement I have devised.' The gasps from the immortals rang through the realm. But even that was nothing compared to the reaction the next announcement garnered.

" 'Since you are so worried about these...interesting little creatures, Rov,' the Creator said with a calm smile, 'you shall be granted the chance to lead the delegation. It is an honor you will share with your fellow delegate. Div, step forward.' Obviously equally stunned, the Firstborn speaker stepped forward to stand beside the overwhelmed Celestial.

" 'The two of you may choose the kindred you would wish to join in this endeavor. Your entire purpose will be to teach and to lead these mortals. You are to take care not to overtly influence them, however – they must be free to make their own decisions. You will serve as guides and teachers only.'

" 'How can we lead without influencing them, however slightly?' asked Div, the first words the immortal had spoken since the Creator had announced the decision.

" 'That is something you must discover for yourselves. Choose your companions and make your way to the mortal realm.' This was obviously a dismissal, and Div and Rov bowed once more before stepping down to confer with one another." Caralla stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her hands, taking in the expressions of those sitting in the living room.

"So these two brought their friends and came down to teach humans?" Rosalie asked. Caralla nodded.

"Yes, they did, but this is when things stopped going according to plan. This is where it all began to fall apart."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: See? I haven't forgotten, regardless of how anime-crazy the EPBs have been lately. Little otakus. *thumps nearest EPB fondly* 'Bout time you get back into the swing of the main story, dudes.

* * *

The group was sitting, hanging on every word she spoke, and it warmed Caralla's heart.

"In the end they decided it would be best to come to an agreement on a series of goals, and then choose the most like-minded of their fellow immortals to invite along. Of course, this was far easier said than done. Still, after long discussions and much debate, they had a plan of action. They would each choose a group of mortals to integrate with, taking the form of human children and joining with whichever clan or tribe or gathering they felt they could be of most use for."

"Why did they want to be kids?" Emmett asked. Caralla smiled at him.

"They knew that they would never be able to successfully pass as adults without first learning by experience. An adult will be asked questions: who are you, why are you here, where did you come from. They will be expected to know how to do things, to understand customs and traditions, and if the immortal ones tried to impersonate adults, it would soon become very obvious to the humans that there was something amiss. Children, however – no one expects a small child, lost and wandering in the wilderness and crying out for their family, obviously the victim of a raid or an attack by either animals or other people, to know much about their world beyond their own home. As children, they would be able to blend in better because no one would think to ask questions they wouldn't be able to answer. And if by chance they were asked, it would be very believable that perhaps the child was not old enough to understand." Emmett nodded, and Caralla saw looks of comprehension on the faces of other listeners as well. Reassured that they had not lost their interest, she continued.

"I'll stick with the two central players for right now, because whereas all of the immortals had tales of their own, it was specifically Div and Rov whose experiences triggered the events that lead us all here today.

"Div's chosen mortal settlement was a small tribe of riverfolk, a group that was locked in a constant back-and-forth battle with the tribe on the other side of the water. Consistently besieged by their stronger enemies, this group was much more cautious than most. Many of their hunters and fighters had perished, and food was becoming scarce with the upcoming cold weather, so there were many who felt it would be...imprudent...to take in another mouth to feed, especially one of unknown origin. Div's life was saved by an older clanswoman, a widow, who gave half of her food and all of her time to the small lost boy, earning them both the wary scrutiny of the rest of the tribe. As such, the little boy Div had chosen to become got to see a side of mortals – of humanity in general – that most of his comrades never did.

"The young boy stayed with the old woman, and as he was too small to recall his family or his tribe, she chose for him a name of her own people – Co'hoi, meaning 'wanderer-come-home'. Unfortunately her tribe were both superstitions and suspicious, and her generosity caused her to become a pariah, an outcast amongst the group, always accepted but never quite trusted. As time passed, the woman who had once been known as Cha'lay – meaning 'she-who-speaks-with-stars', started to be given another name by the villagers; Fu'lah, or 'weak-heart'. They saw it as weakness that she would care for this child when their own resources were stretched so thin. She accepted the name change without qualm as she knew the alternative would be to abandon Co'hoi to the winter wilderness. They moved their dwelling to the outskirts of the camp and there they lived, a part of the tribe really only when someone had a use for them. Fu'lah bore it all with stoic calm, but the new human was baffled. True, he'd seen war and discord and prejudice through his years as a watcher, but living with it, with the negativity and the ridicule day after day, was not something he was expecting."

"How the mighty have fallen," murmured Jasper, and Caralla smiled sadly.

"Yes. He'd gone from being one of the Creator's chosen ambassadors to becoming a small, slightly reviled child of a poor tribe. His lessons were many and harsh, and they began to shape him to fit this new world he was in."

"What about the other one – Rov?" Jess asked curiously. Caralla picked up her tale once more.

"Rov faced a different experience entirely. Unlike the majority of the immortals, Rov decided to join the mortal realm in the form of a small girl-child."

"Dude, he became a girl? That's weird, right?" Jake asked, eyes wide. Caralla shook her head.

"Not at all. Remember, as immortals, none of them had gender. If you'll think back over my words, you'll notice I have never referred to any of them with gender-specific pronouns. Not even the Creator has gender, being instead an amalgamation of all life. So though most of the delegates to the mortal realm chose to become male simply for the freedom of speech and action it gave them, Rov chose the other end of the spectrum. And it was a good choice. In the clan the new child approached, women held a place of power and respect unheard of in most areas of the world. Thus fairly certain of her reception, the little flax-haired girl stumbled into the perimeter of camp dwellings, falling to her knees with a weak cry as if exhausted.

"The response was immediate. No fewer than five mortals dropped what they were doing and rushed to help the shivering girl. She was embraced and coddled, and when it became obvious she was too young to remember her own origins the clan leader – a large woman known as Otollah, or 'gentle protector' – declared that the child had likely experienced some trauma and forbade any questions that might cause the little girl distress. She was adopted by the clan leader herself and raised alongside the leader's own daughter Colena – 'rain dancer' – and groomed to inherit clan leadership jointly upon the demise of Otollah. She was named Shahri – heaven's flame – and under the love and care and acceptance of her new tribe she blossomed and learned quickly.

"I bring these two up especially as examples of the experiences the formerly immortal watchers faced. Hardships were not uncommon, but neither was enjoyment. For the first time they were pretty evenly faced with the good and the bad of life...with the exception of the two expedition leaders, who as you can see were granted very dissimilar upbringing. They were all thrown into a world they'd watched for aeons, and yet their true knowledge had no experience and they were left adrift, forced to learn and grow at a pace dictated by their new mortal forms and the people they were around. Normally this would not have caused problems, save for one thing: as formerly eternal beings, it was soon discovered that they did not physically age as quickly as their wholly mortal contemporaries."

"So they were stuck as little kids? That had to be weird." Jess sounded contemplative more than anything and Caralla gave the girl a half-nod.

"Sort of. Mentally and emotionally, they developed just as fast or slightly faster than normal humans. Physically, it was as though age didn't touch them with as heavy a hand. For example, when Otollah passed on from life, Colena was ready and able to step forward as clan leader in her mother's place. A strong young woman, raised with values of love and generosity, she was well-liked by all and the clan was proud to have her take up the mantle of leadership. The only dilemma was Shahri. Though she had been, to all observations, the same age as her adoptive sister when she came to the clan, she now appeared only slightly older though 18 cycles – roughly nine years – had passed. In addition she was beginning to worry her clanmates because she...knew things. The underground cavern with the deep spring that, had the planters dug where they had planned that spring, would have claimed the life of more than half of the clan; the sky-fire storm – lightning storm – that would have completely destroyed everything had she not convinced them to move their homes closer to the foot of the protecting mountains...things like that began to unnerve her family, yet through it all she was kind, helpful, an absolute joy to be around. They nicknamed her Shahmari – heaven's burning eyes – as it was generally though that she could see things beyond their own world. She was always beloved, yet as she grew that love was tinged with unease and a deepening awe.

"Co'hoi's path was much different. He'd been with the tribe only three years when Fu'lah became ill. She didn't survive the winter. Bereft of the only personm who cared for him, Co'hoi withdrew from daily tribeal life entirely. He kept the dwelling he lived in and paid expected tribute to the welfare of the tribe by relinquishing a portion of his hunting and foraging, but for the most part he was alone. Having been raised as a marginal outcast, he quickly adapted to life as a complete loner. That is, until he came awake one night with the knowledge that the enemy tribe across the river was planning to cross over and completely destroy and enslave the clan he lived with. The tribe leader, a man called Ko'qua'maro, was not inclined to believe the small boy and instead cuffed him hard and sent him back to his lonely dwelling. Co'hoi was undeterred, and tried to warn others in the clan, but they were all aware that their leader had shown the boy no belief and so they were inclined to ignore him as well.

"The attack was bloody, fierce, and over quickly. All that remained of Co'hoi's tribe were burning buildings and the reek of charred flesh. The girls and young women had been rounded up and tied in a line, to be sold as slaves or used as breeders, and the attackers were about to leave when one warrior saw the huddled boy hiding behind a shrub. They tied him with the female captives and dragged him along with them. He was sold to a large, cruel man who wanted nothing more than a whipping boy, and Co'hoi's life went from being one defined by loneliness to one defined by pain. As he aged slowly, it made him more of a target for his captors, and he was soon quite used to beatings and abuse as everyone wanted to take out their frustrations on the little freak boy. For the first time Co'hoi, formerly Div, Firstborn ambassador to the mortal realm and once beloved of the Creator, began to know hatred." She ceased talking, seeing the shock and anger and sadness on the countenances of those that were gathered.

"That's horrible," whispered Esme to no one in particular. "The poor boy."

"Indeed. This was not what he had planned when he sat with his fellows and decided that the human race were to be protected and saved. The harshness of life was something he'd overlooked, choosing to see instead the accomplishments and achievements the mortals he so loved were capable of. Co'hoi the mortal saw first hand that there was an equal amount of darkness in the hearts of the mortal realm as there was light. And that thought, that understanding, began to change him in ways he could never have imagined." She glanced at the clock, seeing that evening was approaching. She'd been speaking for hours. And yet her audience never wavered, and she felt such a swelling of love for them all that she smiled.

"So I think now is a good time for dessert. Any takers?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. What's for dessert?" Jake asked amidst chuckles. It was Alice who answered.

"We've got all the makings for some awesome ice cream sundaes out here," she said with glee, bouncing happily into the kitchen. As a group everyone stood and walked into the other room, conversation flowing easily. Caralla remained on her chair, glancing up to see Carlisle still leaning against the wall.

"Can I get you a sundae?" he joked, and she thought for a moment before nodding.

"Vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, with butterscotch and chocolate drizzled on top. And two cherries." Shaking his head in amusement he left to join the others in the kitchen. Caralla remained seated, her only company the constant raindrops against the window and the mellow crackling of the fireplace.


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached their destination Lili stopped just inside the treeline.

"I can't go any farther. I'm a bit...conspicuous, wouldn't you say?" She huffed a very wolfy chuckle, but her eyes were serious as she looked out at the wreckage. "If you go around that outbuilding you'll see the worst of the wreckage. It was there that I felt the remaining darkness most strongly. I figure you should trust your own opinions, though, as I was having enough difficulty maintaining mist form to do a whole lot of searching." He brushed an insubstantial hand over her head in agreement and slowly drifted across the grounds until he reached his destination. Before he even reached the demolished remains of the science wing he could feel the pulse of another Hellbound. It wasn't overly strong, he realized, meaning that it wasn't the Hellbound personally that had caused the destruction but rather a minion, and he wondered who in such a small, close-knit community as Forks would be crazy or desperate enough to take up with what was obviously a very high-level demon lord. The effects of such a binding were very apparent, especially in a place where people likely knew you and your mannerisms better than you knew yourself. He gave only a cursory glance to the actual damage, since that wasn't what he had come to find out. Reaching the center of the blast area he paused and opened up all of his senses.

The sizzle hit him, the painful tingle rushing completely through him regardless of his current incorporeal state. It was like getting hit by a large dose of electricity. Had he been solid he would have fallen to his knees with the brief burst of agony. Gathering his wits he pulled himself together and headed as fast as he could drift back to the forest where the white wolf was waiting for him. Her eyes were full of concern – she could tell he was hurt and that was such a rare occurrence that it bothered her. Once in the safety of the concealing trees he phased back to solid form with a gasp and fell to the ground, muscles twitching with aftershocks.

"Luc!" Lili cried out, changing herself into human form as well and dropping down beside him, pulling him into her arms as he shook. "What happened?"

"It's worse...than I thought..." he gasped out, resting in her lap as the tremors began to cease. He took a few deep, slow breaths. There was very little that could cause a Hellbound actual pain. Lili knew it as well as he, and was understandably worried. When he finally regained his senses he sat up, Lili's hand remaining on his arm. He turned to face her and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Lili...it's my Master. Marchosias has begun to play his hand in the physical realm. I can't go back over there – that small burst of his power was enough to cause pain. Any more exposure would seriously incapacitate me."

"Why didn't it hit me like that as well? I'm hardly on the side of the demon lord." He shook his head slowly.

"You're not his follower and you never were. Not to mention, he is your sire. That may offer you protection from the remnants of his powers that linger there. I, on the other hand, not only served him for aeons but have betrayed him. It makes me extremely susceptible to his rage, whether directed at me or not. I'm just thankful that he didn't act in physical form himself. Remnants of his power over his minion was enough to hurt me. Had he been here himself it would have begun to unmake me." She sobbed once and buried her head against his chest.

"What do we do, Luc?"

"First off," he began slowly, thinking out loud, "we need to find out who his lackey here in town is. Secondly, we need to find out the servant's purpose." He looked down at her, his hand idly toying with her hair. "That will have to fall mostly on you. If I come face-to-face with the follower, especially if he or she is as drawn into Marchiosias' power as I fear, I will likely be put out of commission by the backlash of power."

"Is there anything we can do to lessen the effects it has on you?" He shook his head, hating her look of disappointment.

"Unfortunately, I'd have to have a physical link of my own to the mortal realm. It is unlikely I will take a mate amongst these humans, and even if I did it would be nearly impossible for me to forge a blood bond with her. You know how rarely a true Hellbound of rank can father a child with a human. We're just not compatible enough, even if we manage to not kill them during the mating process." Lili glanced off in the woods, a thoughtful look crossing her features before she shook her head and leaned back against him.

"Okay. I'll search and see what I can find out. But, Luc, I was banished before I learned anything about detecting demonic soul bonds. What am I looking for?"

"Extreme personality changes would likely be the easiest thing to spot. In a town this size, if someone changes their mind and has something different for lunch, everyone knows about it by dinnertime. So if someone has undergone a complete personality shift, everyone will know about it. Just keep your ears open at school. People will talk." She nodded her understanding.

"Should we go home then? You need rest." She stood and helped him to his feet. "Do you have strength to phase right now?"

"No. I'll have to walk. That pretty much wiped me out."

"Hold on a sec." Without warning she blurred forms and stretched her wings a bit before settling them snug to her sides.

"Climb on. I can carry you." A bit of awkward maneuvering later and he was slumped astride Lili's back as they made their way back to their current home.

* * *

After the entertaining debacle that was a kitchen full of playful teens and mischievous vampires making ice cream sundaes the gathering had reconvened in the large room. By this time the fire had burned to embers, though the warmth remained, and the almost total absence of crackling felt somehow right for the next part of her tale. Caralla chuckled inwardly at the expressions her fellow vampires were trying to hide as they watched her dig into her cold treat. She sighed. ~Young ones are always so amusing,~ she thought fondly. Then again, to her, everyone was a young one. Still, the ice cream was cool and smooth in her mouth, the atmosphere was friendly, and she felt at ease amongst this group, so she let herself have a few moments of simply enjoying the evening. After a while the constant chatter began to fade. One by one they stopped talking. One by one their eyes turned to her. With a final lick of her spoon, she placed the now empty bowl on the end table nearby and settled back in her chair, stretching out her legs and pushing her hair behind her.

"So we've discussed how the former Div and Rov found themselves in quite different situations than they had expected. Rov learned that humans could be far more loving, nurturing, caring, and kind than the Celestial had ever noticed them being. Div, however, was exposed to the vile and vicious natures of the very creatures the Firstborn had spent so many years championing."

"That had to be a hell of a shock," Emmett said with a grin. Caralla just nodded, her expression solemn.

"Indeed it was. So much so, in fact, that of all those who descended to teach mankind, the two lead ambassadors alone began to lose sight of their purpose for having come to the mortal realm to begin with.

"Co'hoi, over time, grew to strength and power. His longevity helped much in that respect. By the time a hundred of our years or so had passed, he had grown to be a man in the prime of his life. He had learned much; patience, creativity, leadership. Ruthlessness. His early years in slavery had taught him many harsh lessons, and like so many in such dire circumstances it made it difficult for him to understand things such as compassion. He'd fought his way to the top of the river clan that had conquered his own so many years previously by simple expedient of killing the clan leader. No one wanted to challenge the strange man that didn't age. As such, once he'd assured his freedom through that one violent act, the clan deferred to him without fail. Co'hoi had gotten a taste of fighting, though, and conquest, and began to make plans to expand his clan's holdings and properties – whether through bargaining or war, it didn't matter to him."

"But wait, wasn't he supposed to be helping humans?" Jess asked curiously. Caralla nodded.

"Yes, he was. That was his original purpose. But living in the mortal realm and dealing with the hardships he had faced had eroded his recollections of his actual reason for being there. Over the course of a century or more, he'd forgotten that he had once been something more than human."

"That's horrible!" the girl breathed. "So he became, what, a warlord?"

"Of sorts. He was never violent for the sake of being so, but he had no problems dealing harshly with anyone he deemed deserving of such treatment. After a while he set his sights on a very fertile, well-sheltered territory at the base of a mountain not far away. It was rich and plentiful and his clan would do well there, so it was with an eager eye to the upcoming takeover that he turned his mind towards procuring the land. And if the people fought back, well, he knew how to deal with that.

"Shahri, on the other hand, had outlived her adoptive sister and her sister's line down through seven generations. She was young-looking and lovely, and her gift of foresight made her a beloved treasure in her tribe's eyes. They had enjoyed an interminably long period of peace and prosperity thanks to her, though she refused to become the tribal leader. She was content to be a helpful and knowledgeable assistant, and led a very fulfilling life, and that very contentment caused her true purpose for having come down to slip from her slowly, leaving behind a girl who was both wise and happy. Happy, that is, until she foresaw the destruction of her tribe by a river clan with a powerful leader."

"Oh my god – that was the land Co'hoi wanted?" Angela gasped. Caralla shrugged.

"Of course. Thanks to the many years of Shahri's coaxing and planning, the small tribe by the foot of the mountains had grown and flourished. Farmland was plentiful, hunting was varied. She'd helped her people make it into quite a peaceful settlement.

"When Shahri first had her vision of death and destruction she wanted to write it off as a bad dream, but it had been so vivid she felt it necessary to gather the leaders of the community and pass on the warning. But though they prepared to their best ability, still her dreams never changed. They were farmers, herders, simple people. They had no chance against a force trained for war. Realizing the future could not significantly be changed, Shahri determined that she would die fighting beside her people.

"The fight was almost laughably quick. Co'hoi's fighters walked over the settlement with ease, not having to work at all to subdue the throngs of people who had never lifted a weapon against another human in their lives. Those that tried to fight back were immediately put to death. The river clan declared themselves the victors. Any people willing to pledge allegiance to them were spared. Most of the men became laborers. The women were either used for work or pleasure. All but one.

"Co'hoi claimed Shahri as his own by right of conquest and enslaved her as his own concubine."

"Wait, let me get this straight," broke in Jake. "So these two almighty immortal people came to earth, picked opposing genders, went through hell and high water, and then the guy made the girl his slave? That is messed up."

"It would have been had either of them remembered who they were. But by this time Div and Rov had been lost to the human world, and as such it wasn't one immortal bending another to his whim but rather the natural progression of the spoils of war.

"Things get fuzzy for a while. Keep in mind, this was before any written history science is aware of today. Co'hoi and Shahri, long-lived as they were, were locked in the roles of master and slave for many generations. Co'hoi was not a kind master. His temper had become quicker, his anger slower to fade and more destructive when it hit. At some point Shahri displeased him, and he killed her with his own hands. However, there was one thing he didn't know. Shahri was carrying his child. He murdered his offspring as well without knowing it." Caralla paused to let this sink in, the looks of her audience ranging from shock to slight confusion.

"You can imagine the turmoil this had all caused the watchers. Not only were their two chosen ambassadors now unaware of their divine roles, but now the peaceful, kind, and benevolent Div had brutally taken the life of the quiet, sly Rov. All sounds in the eternal realm stopped as they watched the situation play itself out, and then as one they turned to the Creator. Their outcries against the injustice echoed like thunder. The Creator listened to their complaints, their cries for intervention. Cries that increased as they realized that Rov, though the Celestial had led a gentle and blameless life – as humans were supposed to in order for their souls to be permitted to ascend to the immortal realm – was not granted that same kindness. Rov's soul had not been cut adrift – as near as the watchers could tell from their observations, it simply did not exist. And more disturbing yet? His child had not had a soul either.

"They asked for answers, but the Creator gave none. They pleaded for explanations, but still their Maker stayed mute. Eventually, though, their begging and outcries had an effect, but not the one that they were expecting. Instead of explaining why Rov had no soul to rejoin them with, or why the innocent life that had been snuffed out before its birth was not given a soul at all, they watched in horror as the Creator reached down to the man who had once been Div and touched his mind, implanting full knowledge of who he was and what his purpose had been...and what he had just done. Horrified, the immortals could only watch the fallout.

"Co'hoi was awakened to his full history and the atrocities he had committed. More than that, though, it was given to him to know that the woman he had mistreated and so brutally disposed of was none other than his former Celestial partner. And that his heir had died with her, killed by its own father before it had a chance to make itself known. The knowledge drove him mad, completely insane, and he walked from his village, never to return. History does not say what happened to him. He doesn't rejoin the story until much later. But the immortal ones were shaken to the very core of their existence. Their trust in their Maker was irreparably damaged. More than that, their faith in the natural order of how things should be was shaken to its very foundations. The unchanging, never-mortal beings were learning fear. And they didn't like it at all."

* * *

Author's note: And thus ends Convergence. Hope you're all enjoying the roller coaster so far...the big loops are coming up, so please leave all appendages inside the car. :) Now, if you want to skip the long note here, feel free. It won't bother me in the least.

I've been asked quite a lot where I get my inspiration and ideas from. Honestly, much of it is compiled from years of reading things pertaining to humanity's beliefs. I wouldn't call myself a theologian, but belief systems and religious concepts fascinate me. I was raised Mormon, but stepped away after my 18th birthday when I had questions no one could answer. I've dabbled in most of the Christian religions that exist, at least the mainstream ones. I've studied eastern religions, ancient religions, cults, whatever I could get my hands on. People, the way the see the world around them, the explanations they construct to explain that which is unexplainable...I find it so fascinating that humans feel the need to place everything in their lives into one box or another...sometimes ignoring whether it fits or not.

What you are reading now is an amalgamation of knowledge I've amassed from a dozen or more separate belief systems, mixed with a healthy dose of fiction and my own love of the dramatic. I can't claim any of this to be accurate, but honestly it makes a lot more sense to me than some things I've heard, LOL. No matter where I go for knowledge, or who I ask, each answer brings more questions. Since no one knows everything, I'll keep searching. I love learning. And since no one knows for sure what fact is - or indeed if such a thing even exists - I'll happily construct my own basis for human life and reality. And if I can work it into a story that people enjoy...well, so much the better.

I've had a ton of people tell me I should write a novel from my concepts of the history of life, the universe, and everything. It's a tempting idea. I have fun playing with other peoples' characters, but sometimes I like writing my own stuff as well. What you're all seeing in this series...well, it doesn't even scratch the tip of the iceberg. I have hundreds of pages written about the beginning of it all. Div and Rov's stories are full stories in themselves. It's enormous, and to tell the truth, rather intimidating, when I look back over all that I've compiled over the years. So maybe someday it'll find its way to publication. But for right now, I'm content to revise, to play, and to pull what I want and place it where I wish within the confines of my other stories. Such as this one. *grins*

If you've read to the end of this - wow. You're awesome. :-D


End file.
